Zombie Outbreak
by Rakurai-Kamikaze
Summary: When a zombie apocalypse happened, the gang will try to survive the apocalypse by sacrificing, killing, and helping. Join their adventure full of hardships and action. They thought they know about the virus, but what they didn't know the secrets underneath it, secrets that's better left in the darkness.. (OC's needed)
1. Virus Outbreak

**AAAAHHH! Freaking writer's block, i knew it. Anyways this story is a revamp of my fanfic in Deviantart named Epidemic Radiation, it's about a post apocalyptic story in a nuclear wasteland, i figure that would be more harder to write so i remake it with zombies. I know i'm 'plagiarising' (did i write that correctly?) PheonixxNinja and Bearmans BUT i do have a story that's literally almost the same thing as their stories, but in different ways. Enough ramblin' lets MARCH ONTO THE STORY! *Falls down from the horse that i'm riding.***

In highschool..

"So Darwin.. how about a mini volcano?" A familliar blue feline spoke while eating his lunch at the cafeteria. He was seen wearing a white T-shirt with a red leather jacket and jeans.

"Dude, that would be boring," Darwin responded and took a bite from his food. He was also seen wearing a green bomber jacket with leather pants and dark blue boots, "A science project with that kind of stuff is really boring."

"How about a rocket that launches in different heights?" A voice spoke. A blue feline with a orange-red nose with dark gray colored forehead wearing a black T-shirt with a yellow thunderbolt infront of it with a light gray unzipped hoodie and dark jeans with black sneakers said.

"Hey Thunder," Gumball greeted and waved at the feline known as Thunder, he waved back.

"Man, we're running out of ideas on our science project," Thunder said as he sat down next to Darwin.

"Yup, most of them are boring," Darwin responded while his arms are crossed.

"Then how are we gonna ace the show?" Gumball wondered.

"Well.. we have to find something more cool," Thunder said while thinking.

"How about we do a research on the density of water?" Darwin suggested.

"No.." Gumball responded while thinking also.

"Aw man, we're gonna get an F.." Thunder said.

"How about how much electricity in the person's body?" Gumball joked on Thunder's power.

"Really dude?" Thunder said, Gumball snickered and finishes his food.

Suddenly, the bell rings as the students goes to their designated class. Gumball, Darwin, and Thunder stands up and walked towards their history class. When the lesson begins, a familliar yellow fairy with her ponytail with bangs on her left eye wearing a gray hoodie with yellow shorts came up to Gumball.

"Hey Gumball," Penny greeted and kisses Gumball on the cheek.

"Hey Penny~" Gumball greeted back and pulls her to a deep kiss on the lips.

"Mr. Watterson and Ms. Fitzgerald, would you please stop this kind of activity? It's bothering everyone," The teacher warned them. Penny broke apart with Gumball and sat down on her seat next to Gumball.

"Wow, someones lucky," Thunder joked and snickers, pointing out that the couple ironically sitting next to eachother, "I would be happy if i bring my phone, or my camera."

"Thunder.." Gumball said as he glares at Thunder.

"Heh, nevermind," Thunder said and shrugs.

"Anyways, today we have a pop quiz!" The teacher said happily, the students groaned since they wasn't prepared for any pop quiz.

Gumball was talking with Penny, while Thunder was drawing as usual, he glanced at the window to find a person staring at them in a disturbing yet creepy way.

"Uuh, guys?" Thunder said. Gumball looked at the person aswell as Darwin and Penny. All of the students were also looking at the strange person.

"Umm.." Penny tried to talk but she doesn't have any words for this kind of situation.

"What is this guy doing..?" Darwin inquired, the students shrugs.

The person was staring at the students with its dark and souless eyes, the person suddenly vomit black substance to its chest, it stares at the black substance before staring at the students again.

The students felt uncomfortable when the person's threw up the mysterious substance, some even pull out their phone and began recording or taking pictures of it. The person blinked before walking away slowly, the substance was still dripping from its mouth.

"What the fuck just happened?" Darwin said, which may have made the teacher mad.

"Language, mister!" The teacher shouted which made Darwin look at him in silence.

"Sorry, sir," Was the only response Darwin gave to the teacher.

"Ugh, class will end early after that 'event'," The teacher stated, the students began cheering loudly as the teacher groaned, "I only got minimal wage..."

The bell rings again as the students leave the class instantly. Thunder felt weird when he saw that mysterious individual, " _Wonder what's happening today.."_ He thoughted to himself before opening his locker which was full of drawings. He put down his history books in the locker and locks it, he then walks outside to find soldiers guiding students to somewhere.

"What's happening here?" Thunder wondered as he stood next to Gumball and Penny.

"Apparantly there's a so-called 'virus outbreak' in Elmore," Darwin informed while walking to Thunder.

The soldiers noticed the group as one of them walked towards them, "Kids, please follow me," The soldier requested. They proceed to follow the soldiers, one of them was seen shooting a zombie with their assault rifles and AKs.

"There has been a mysterious virus outbreak around Elmore, they said something about patient 0," The soldier informed, leading the teens to another group of soldiers.

"Umm, sir? Is the virus infectious or something like that?" Penny inquired to the soldiers.

"Unfortunately, yes they're infectious. You can only get infected by them when they bite you," One of them responded.

"So it's like a zombie?" Gumball asked.

"Sadly, yes they act and bite like zombies," They said and sighed.

"When did the outbreak happened?" Thunder inquired.

"The outbreak happened today and it's spreading like wildfire. Look, you kids are annoying me, if you want some more information about the virus, then i suggest talking to the medic," They said.

"There's the treatment center, you kiddos should go to the clinic which obviously has the red cross on the roof," They said and walked back to lead more students.

The group proceeded to walk towards the clinic which has long line of students and citizens there.

 _3 hours later..._

Thunder was the next person to get checked. He walked into the clinic and glanced around, finding equipment and tools.

"What's your name?" The doctor asked Thunder as he sat down on a chair, next to the doctor.

"T-Thunder Blade Roachenson, you can call me Thunder.." Thunder said while stuttering, since he was nervous.

"Ah, well then Thunder. We just need some blood samples for the checkouts," The doctor stated.

"Blood samples..?" Thunder nervously said, since he isn't fond of shots and needles.

"I'll go grab my syringe," The doctor said and walked to the counter as he grabs a clean syringe from the counter.

"We just need to sterilize it," The doctor said while rubbing the alcohol covered cotton ball on Thunder's shoulder.

"Uuh, okay.."

"It's gonna feel like a pinch, don't worry," The doctor said as he injects the syringe, making the blood flow into the tube of the syringe.

"There we go, we just need to check it,"

"So doctor.. what's all about this virus anyways?"

"Well.. a mysterious virus has infected one person, we need to examine them for a new disease. When experimenting on them, they have escaped. They acted like real zombies, biting people, has hunger for flesh and thirst for blood. Now they're everywhere.."

Thunder stayed silent when he heard the explanation, he glance at the door, finding Gumball waiting in line.

"Looks like you're healthy. Here, wear this bandana," The doctor said and gave him a green bandana, "It's for identiting people in their statuses."

"So it's color coded?" Thunder asked and wore the bandana on his arm.

"Yes, red is infected, yellow is when the person has a risk of getting infected, green is healthy,"

"Okay then."

Thunder opens the door and walked to the campsite, ignoring his friends. He found an empty tent so he decided to stay there. He unzips the tent and lay down, Thunder relaxed for a hour or two, thinking about the events that were currently happening. He sighed and started to fall asleep.

Thunder woke up to find his friends in the tent, sleeping. He sits up and glanced around them, " _Huh.. so i guess_ _i fell asleep.."_ He thoughted to himself before unzipping the tent to get fresh air.

Thunder stands up outside of the tent, sighing in relief as he was breathing fresh air. It was a dark night, he glanced around him and found a oil lamp, he grab a pack of matches and lighted the oil in the lamp to make light, "There we go.." He spoke to himself.

He walked around the camp, glancing around, "It's pretty silent here.." He whispered to himself. He continued to walk until he found a group of soldiers pointing their firearms at the red-coded citizens.

"Please, have mercy!" The red-coded person said while dropping his knees to the ground.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you but this is for the sake of the quarantine or camp, i'm really sorry.." The soldier said while pointing his assault rifle at them.

"You're infected so we can't do anything besides killing you," One of the soldiers said before pulling the trigger to the person's head, making them fall onto the ground, completely dead.

"Is there any way to prevent this? Some kind of cure or somethin'?!" They said.

"I'm afraid there's not, " The soldier said.

Thunder looked at all of the red-coded citizens and found Nicole, trying to struggle with punches and kicks. The soldier try to keep her calm but one of them shot her by the head, making Nicole dead.

Thunder was petrified by all of this, so he ran back to their tent. He made it and sit down as he try to revamp the traumatizing current event.

"Gumball..." Penny murmered. That caught Thunder's attention, he forgot to look at the colored bandanas, he examines all of them and found them all green which made him sigh in relief.

Darwin slowly opens his eyes as he rubs them, "Thunder..? What are you doing here at night..?" Darwin asked Thunder.

"I suddenly woke up," Thunder responded with a weird tone in him.

"What's wrong dude?" Darwin asked.

"Mrs. Wattersons.. she's red-coded.." Thunder muttered although Darwin could hear him perfectly.

"What?!" Darwin said, "There's no way she's red-coded, dude.."

"I saw her, getting shot by the head.." Thunder said quietly.

Darwin wasn't believing Thunder yet. He ran outside to find his mother's corpse being carried around with the soldiers, "No..no..no.."

"Sorry dude," Thunder said and rest his paw onto Darwin's scaly shoulder, "For you and your brother's loss."

"No.. that can't be possible!" Darwin quietly exclaimed before dashing back to the tent.

"Gumball, Gumball!" Darwin called Gumball's name as he shakes him.

"..Stay away..!" Gumball muttered and kicked Darwin by his leg.

Darwin stated at Gumball in confusion, "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"Probably dreaming about him and Penny," Thunder responded and shrugs.

 _Next day.._

Darwin woke up and stretches his body, he shakes Thunder's body to wake him up, "Five more minutes.." Thunder murmered.

"C'mon dude, we're gonna be late for breakfast!"

"Alright, alright.." Thunder said as he yawns loudly before stretching and rubbing his eyes. He stood up and glanced around the landscape when it's morning.

"Darwin Watterson and Thunder Blade Roachenson right?" A soldier carrying eggs and bacon said, "Here's your breakfast," The soldier said and gives them the food.

"Huh, didn't know they're nice," Darwin said and took a bite of the bacon. They sat down on the grass.

"Viruses, infections, guns, does it sounds like a zombie apocalypse to you?" Thunder said while devouring his pancake.

"Yeah," Darwin responded and took a huge bite of his bacon.

After eating, they decided to stroll around the camp. When walking, they found the soldiers trying to block zombies from getting to the camp, the zombies broke in as people started screaming.

"Oh shit!" Darwin exclaimed and sprints away from the zombies.

"Language!" Thunder exclaimed while following Darwin.

When they ran, they found themselves trapped between the wall that's blocking them and the zombies.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Thunder exclaimed in panic.

 **Wow, a cliffhanger.. THUNDER Y U SO EVIL?? Heheh, sorry, this story took a long time so i have to do a cliffhanger. Anyways, like i said, this is a revamp from my story in Deviantart titled Epidemic Radiation, i figured it would be more fun in here ya know? There's also an OC submission sheet! Remember the rules: Do not make your OCs overpowered, i'm talking to you Lord Demon. Unless you're one of my friends (PheonixxNinja for example), then i'll accept them as the group's guide.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Gear: (Guns, weapons, etc.)**

 **Backstory: (What did they do before the apocalypse happened?)**

 **I will NOT accepting OCs that's like this: (This is the bad example of an OC submission form)**

 **Name: Matthew Rignos Acksoalia Nicolson**

 **Age: 10**

 **Appearance: Matt is a lion and wolf hybrid with gray fur with neon colored hair and yellow and pink eyes, his face and body is full of scars which means he's a total badass which makes my OC cool right? He wears a military armor with a neon colored long robe which gave him GODLY powers, military camo pants that's made out of indestructible material and REALLY thick leather boots**

 **Personality: Silent, smart, fast, shy, he fights when he needs to with his weapons because freak, friendly, nice, protective**

 **Gear: He has a machine gun as his main weapon while his AK-47, assault rifle, and his sniper rifle are his secondary weapon which he kept in his pockets because why not that breaks the logic,** **he also has 2 chainsaws with holy power surrounding it because he has GODLY powers.**

 **Backstory: He was a demigod that was sent to the overworld to live a normal life, when he was fighting super strong ninjas, zombies came so he escaped and found a place full of weapons because my character is strong, yada yada yada he's the most strongest OC so make him the main character.**


	2. Escape with a Brother Figure

**Haha! Another chapter, but unfortunately, i didn't get many OCs than i expected, i expected many submissions like my other story Blade of Dragons. Well, i actually feel like i have a schedule on writing, i write it on my profile or on my main profile. You just have to wait! Now, here i have a list of all types of guns, why? Because i'm having a hard time remembering their names, (Except AK-47 and Makarov), now i will make the OC's appearances a little bit slower, why? Well it's not fun to instantly make your OC suddenly appear. As usual lets MARCH ONTO THE STORY! *Carefully walk just to prevent falling***

All of the sudden, a black car stopped infront of them, the door was open to reveal a white furred cat with a black visor and tattered military uniform, the feline was seen having burn scars, "Get in!"

Thunder immediately ran into the car and pulls Darwin into it, Thunder was sitting on the passenger's seat while Darwin was at the backseat.

"What the FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Darwin exclaimed in full shock and confusion.

"Language!" Thunder responded.

"The barricades has broken down and now zombies are invading this place, that's all i could remember actually,"The white feline who was driving spoke.

"Umm, who are you?" Thunder asked the white feline.

"I'm Wilson Reilly, just call me Wilson," The feline known as Wilson introduce himself.

"Oh, my names Thunder Blade.R, call me Thunder," Thunder introduced himself.

"Names Darwin," Darwin casually introduced himself.

Wilson was driving quickly, yet carefully. Zombies were getting hitted by the windshield, Wilson activates the wipers to wipe the blood away.

"Wait, where's Gumball and Penny?" Darwin wondered.

"Oh no.." Thunder muttered before looking behind, they already left the camp while zombies were swarming the place.

"No, no no, NO, NO, NO!!" Darwin exclaimed, "NOT MY BROTHER!!"

"Darwin, please calm down, i know your brother's there, but maybe there's a chance he's still alive!" Wilson said while focusing on the road.

"AAARRGGHH!!!" Darwin screamed, which in result made Wilson and Thunder clench their ears.

"Darwin, calm down!" Thunder requested while enduring the pain in his ears.

"No... i can't.. i j-just can't..." Darwin stuttered while crying silently.

Upon driving, a familiar blue cat and a yellow angel was running away from the undead, Gumball glances at the car as he runs faster.

"Gumball!" Thunder pointed the blue feline.

"What? Where?!" Darwin said while glancing around, then he luckily found Gumball, "GUMBALL!"

Gumball glances at the car again as the interior lights were on, revealing Darwin and Thunder waving at him. He slows down as the car stopped, Darwin opens the door, "Get in!"

The couple got into the backseat, Darwin's jaw dropped when he saw Gumball and Penny being unscathed. He immediately hugs him, "Welcome back dude.."

"Man, what a run.." Gumball muttered, he was obviously was running out of air when he starts breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Thunder said.

"Yeah, we're fine, except Gumball having difficulty breathing," Penny stated.

"So, your name is Gumball right?" Wilson said.

"How did you know my name?" Gumball responded.

"Your brother here, keeps saying about you, he's really special eh?" Wilson said.

"Um yeah, how did you know him?" Gumball asked Wilson again.

"They introduce their names, it's that simple," Wilson answered.

"Oh,"

"So, what's your name?"

"Gumball,"

"Penny,"

"I'm Wilson,"

"That name actually made me think of someone.." Gumball wondered.

"Tobias Wilson?" Darwin reminded him.

"Yeah, him," Gumball said.

"Must be a coincidence," Wilson said.

 _10 Minutes later.._

"Where are we going anyways?" Thunder inquired.

"To a house that i stay when the outbreak happened, there's water, food, and some weapons there," Wilson answered.

"Man this world's fucked up!" Darwin said while silently panicking.

"Lang-"

"Shut up already!"

They finally made it to the house, which oddly enough made a resemblance of Tobias's house. The car parked right infront of it as Wilson turn the engine off and got out of vehicle, he walks towards the trunk and open it to reveal firearms, a box of food, and 3 gallons of water.

The others got out of the car and stared at Wilson carrying the food, Gumball helped him by bringing the water gallons as well as Thunder carrying the firearms. Wilson opens the door to go inside of the house, he puts the supplies on the floor of the living room.

Thunder walk to the living room, finding a couch with a blanket as well as dirty and bloody clothes, " _Never knew this guy would've live here,_ " He thoughted to himself.

"Please make yourself home, until we run outta supplies.." Wilson said.

Thunder walk towards the kitchen and opens the fridge, finding drinks and fruits, he picked up a black hard plastic bottle with a short strap that connects the lid and the bottle itself. He walked to Wilson and asked this question, "What's inside of this bottle?"

"Oh it's sweetened tea," Wilson answered.

"Is it green tea?" Thunder asked again.

"Yup," Wilson said as he nods.

"Awesome! Can i keep this?" Thunder asked again.

"Well, i don't drink tea that much so i guess you could have it," Wilson answered again.

"Aww yeah!" Thunder happily exclaimed and opens the bottle as he took a sip of the tea.

Thunder sat down on the couch while sipping his tea, "This bed's mine now, sorry," He stated.

"Anyways, i have some weapons here, you can pick one," Wilson said as he drops the firearm to the center of the loving room.

Thunder picked the M16 Rifle.

Darwin picked the Remington Model 887.

Gumball picked the Glock 25 while Penny picked the Makarov.

"Oh wow, you picked the most powerful gun!" Darwin teased Thunder.

"Look i know how to do shoot using an Assault Rifle, my grandad's a colonel," Thunder said.

"I'd like to see you try," Darwin requested.

"Okay then," Thunder said as he shoots a cardboard box near Darwin, "Didn't miss right?"

"Yeah yeah.."

They were talking to eachother for a quite some time, talking about the current events, their lives, their deceased family members, and their relationships.

 _At night..._

Thunder was sleeping peacefully on the couch while snoring loudly, he turn his body to face the couch, then he rolls all the way to the floor, making a silent, "Uff.." Which luckily hadn't made the others wake up.

He stood up and was in dire need for water, he quickly shuffled to the kitchen and grab a water bottle as he started to drink it whole, when he was done he sighs in refreshment and satisfaction while wiping the access water on his lips. Then he throws the water into the trashcan.

When he was walking towards the living room, he heard shouts such as, "Like i said, i don't need your help!" Thunder tip-toed to the front of the house which was the source of the shoutings. It turns out, it was Wilson having a distinctive arguement with somebody who's pointing their machine gun at him.

Thunder's eye began to widen when he saw the shady man, he quickly snatch his M16 and sneaks outside.

"Give me those supplies, i can help you, c'mon," The man said while pointing his machinge gun at Wilson.

"Do i have to repeat this again? I have people there and they need food and water, and we don't need your help, we're fine!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Give me those supplies or i'll kill ya," The man threatened, until he heard the cocking of an assault rifle. He turn his head to find Thunder pointing his M16 at the man's head.

"Leave us alone, NOW," Thunder threatened him.

"Heh, you think you'll gonna get me? Oh no no no, you're wrong," The man said as he points his machine gun at Thunder.

Thunder in instinct shoots the man by the arm, then he shoots again by the knee.

"Okay okay i'll leave you guys alone!" The man exclaimed while growling in pain.

"Please do," Thunder said with a threatening tone.

The man crawls to the street before zombies came and devours him, the man was in such pain, that other zombies joins the devouring of the poor man. The zombies eventually found Thunder and Wilson, then they walk towards them.

"Quick, get behind me!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Okay," Thunder followed his order and walks behind, while pointing his M16 at the zombies.

"If i said, shoot, we have to fire!" Wilson ordered. Thunder nodded and aims his assault rifle at the zombies

"3.."

"2.."

"1.."

"SHOOT!"

They began to fire their bullets, Thunder was raging on shooting the zombies, he even killed most of them. Wilson shoots the zombies by their head carefully yet quickly. The zombies were dying as they fall onto the ground, grumbling and growling can be easily heard by them, some even spews out blood and the mysterious black substance.

"Hah! Take that, you stupid flesh eaters!" Thunder silently exclaimed.

"We should go inside, the more we're here, the more zombies will come," Wilson said and walk towards the house.

"Okay then.." Thunder muttered and follow Wilson.

"Why are you even awake anyways?" Wilson asked as he sat down on the other couch.

"I fell because i move alot when i'm sleepin', then i was thirsty so i drank water from the bottle at the kitchen," Thunder answered.

"Oh.."

"Say, who's that man anyways?" Thunder inquired.

"A raider, he always using threats so survivors can give him supplies, he always go around camps and tries to make them give stuff to him," Wilson informed.

"Well atleast he's dead so he can't walk around poking his machine gun at everybody," Thunder joked.

"We should get some sleep, tomorrow's a busy day," Wilson said.

"Why's that?" Thunder asked in confusion of what they're going to do in the next morning.

"We need to find clothes, gather supplies, and find a better place for us to stay, this house is getting more fragile," Wilson stated.

"Huh, i feel like you're like an older brother to me," Thunder muttered but loud enough for Wilson to hear him.

"Older brother, no i'm not, i'm just a guy who has early admission to military school, although i treated the weaker students like family.." Wilson stated.

"Look," Thunder sits down on the couch he has been sleeping, "I got that brother vibes from you, i don't know why," Then he lies down.

There was a short moment of silence until Wilson spoke, "Do you have and older brother?"

"Um.. yeah actually, but he's a real pain in the neck, he's 26 and never finish college only to play games and be really cocky towards himself, he always says he's handsome a million times on my face, he's trying to attend a job when he was 24," Thunder responded.

"Wow, never thought of a really cocky brother you have," Wilson claimed.

"When he was studying he can't keep himself to look on the mirror to see his 'handsome' face!" Thunder silently exclaimed.

"Man.. where is he right now?" Wilson inquired.

"I dunno, he said he was in college trying to finish his degree," Thunder answered and yawns.

"Okay then, we should sleep right now," Wilson said as he lies down on the other couch he was sitting on.

"Night."

"Night."

 _The next day..._

"Hey Thunder, wake up," a familiar voice spoke, Thunder opens his eyes and saw Wilson shaking him.

"I'm up, i'm up.." Thunder tiredly stated as he yawns loudly.

"Let's go find some clothes, shall we?" Wilson said.

"Where are we going anyways?" Thunder asked while stretching his arms and body.

"To the mall, i know some clothing stores there," Wilson answered.

"Okay then, bro," Thunder said as he got up and walks towards the kitchen to find his bottle of sweet tea.

"You sure you think of me as a big brother?" Wilson wondered.

"Yep, where's the others?" Thunder said while carrying his bottle and his M19.

"They're in the car, waiting for us," Wilson stated.

"Okay then, lets go!" Thunder runs to the car and quickly sits on the passenger's seat. Wilson walks towards the car and sits on the driver's seat, he starts the engine and drives them to the local mall.

 _A couple minutes later..._ They've finally arrived to the Elmore Mall, Wilson turns off the engine and got out as he stares at the rundown mall, "Elmore Mall.." He murmured.

The others got out of the car also, they started to walk towards the mall. Once they're in the mall, zombies were scattered around the place, blood was smeared everywhere, objects were on the floor, bodies were also scattered around the mall.

"What the fuck just happened to this mall?" Darwin said.

"Language," Thunder firmly said to Darwin.

"Yeah, yeah.." Darwin muttered while he has his arms crossed.

"We need to kill all of the zombies in here, so we can find some supplies safely," Wilson said as the others nodded.

"Okay then, we kill them first, then we scavenge," Thunder repeated.

Thunder fires his M16 to alot of the zombies, Wilson was using his Desert Eagle to shoot some by their head, Darwin was shooting at them with his Remington, he tried to shoot them perfectly but he sometimes failed, Gumball was eager to sholt all of them, so he went fever and rapidly shoots the zombies with his Glock, while Penny was shooting some that are near them.

Once they're finally finished killing all of the zombies, Wilson walk towards the clothing store, "There's the store," He said.

"Lets scavenge!" Thunder exclaimed, they proceeded to go into the store to find clothes.

 **Wow, another cliffhanger? Well it's not a cliffhanger if you didn't notice, and we've introduced our first OC, Wilson Reilly! He belongs to Superior Tennyson, There's also more OC's from him/her, so i would reveal them in later chapters! Anyways, *Falls down when stepping on a small rock* Ugh, again? Anyways i would like you guys to submit your OC(s) then i would make this story feel more alive, so please do because i need some of them.**

 **PheonixxNinja: Well, some of my recent stories hasn't got many OCs.**

 **Bearmans: Same.**

 **Wait why are you here? Nevermind.**

 **Thunder, OUT *Poof***

 **Thunder belongs to me**

 **Wilson belongs to Superior Tennyson**


End file.
